The Effeminate Uzumaki
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, or Naru-chan if you are close to him, was born with the looks of a girl but he isn't one. So now he has to show everyone that he is to be taken seriously, by doing it the only way he knows how. Kicking asses and taking names. Strong Naruto! There is also another summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone how's it going? Good I hope, anyways I've had this story on my mind for a while and I have decided to write it. Now this doesn't mean that TRS V2 or Naruto Uchiha V2 are put on hold. In fact by having multiple stories means I will want to be writing more and when I get stuck on one instead of abandoning it, I can instead focus on another instead and when I get bored of that one I'll most likely focus on the other again. So expect an update for TRS V2 soon.**

 **So as the title suggests this is going to be about a Naruto who like Haku, looks a lot like a girl when in reality he is a boy. I hope you all like it and no there will be no harem, and definitely not a yaoi.**

 **Summary: Born as a boy but looking a lot like a girl, Naruto is going to have to do a lot for anyone to take him seriously. So follow him on this humorous and action packed adventure as he tries to define himself the only way he knows. Kicking asses and taking names.**

 **Pairing: NarutoXSakura**

 **Strong Naruto, non fangirl Sakura**

 **So as always my awesome fans,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter One: Wait, He's a Guy?!**

We find ourselves in the village of Konohagakure, or village hidden in the leaves, and we head to what seems to be a park and focus on a certain child. This child seems to be around the age of seven and is currently on a lone swing. The child has long crimson silky semi spiky hair **(AN: Think of Madara's hair)** that reaches their mid back held into a high ponytail, with jaw length bangs framing their face. The child also has soft yet sharp features, with long red lashes, delicate eyebrows, six pencil thin whisker marks on his face three on each cheek, and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

The child was also wearing black ninja sandals, black ninja pants, and a red shirt with a black Uzumaki crest on the front. When looking at this child one would think, "What a cute little girl," when in reality they should be having this thought, "Wait, that's a boy?!"

Naruto Uzumaki for as long as he has been alive has always been confused with a girl, when he was younger it used to piss him off quite greatly. Now though he has learned that it has many advantages, such as about two years ago he was getting his usual birthday beating by some drunken villagers when other villagers saw and thought that they were attacking a little girl instead. Let's just say that those drunkards were eating out of straws.

So because of that incident Naruto now no longer corrects people when he is called an adorable little girl. It also doesn't help that everyone he knows, the Hokage, Inu-nii, Neko-nee-chan, and the Ichirakus, all call him "Naru-chan" meaning anyone who sees him instantly has their doubts of whether or not he's a boy washed away.

Now Naruto isn't confused about his identity, he knows that he is a boy and he likes girls, not boys. Also it's always hilarious when people are told that he's a boy, the reactions are priceless. Naruto has always had a bit of a prankster fun loving side to him even though most would say that he is mostly reserved and calm. That side is only shown to those he trusts, and instead only shows a mask of bored indifference to everyone else and that works well enough that everyone leaves him alone.

Currently the androgynous Uzumaki was waiting excitedly outside the academy on the lone swing on a tree they had near the entrance. Today was his first day of the academy that Oji-sama signed him up for. He has always wanted to be a ninja ever since Oji-sama told him that his parents were ninjas as well. To make it even better Oji-sama told him if he does really well his first year and doesn't correct anyone when they call him a girl he would give him his mother's sword on his eighth birthday.

Thinking about it Naruto also was pretty sure that Oji-sama also just wants to watch the reactions of all his teachers and fellow classmates when they find out he is actually a boy through his crystal ball. Now Naruto also probably jumped the gun a bit because looking at the large clock outside he saw that the academy wouldn't open for another hour. He was just too excited and just had to get here already, to be perfectly honest he just wanted to learn all he could and become the strongest there ever was.

 **An Hour Later**

A loud ringing is what woke the napping Naruto who had fallen asleep under the tree, looking around he saw a large group of parents and children coming towards the gates. He felt a pang of envy at seeing all the kids happily walking and talking with their parents. Shaking his head he scanned the crowd and spotted all the clan heirs that he knew were going to pass.

Naruto has always been very intelligent, now while not at the level of a Nara he was more at the level of the Aburame clan. He knew that barely any civilian born children graduate, they are usually sent to the reserves and given remedial training so that they could actually become ninja and are usually distributed to different branches of the shinobi forces.

Looking around he instantly recognized the Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara and his wife and son, Yoshina and Shikamaru Nara. As expected he was accompanied by the head of the Interrogation Unit of T&I, Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife and daughter, Lisa and Ino Yamanaka. The clan head of the Akimichi clan Chouza Akimichi, his wife and son, Chomei and Choji Akimichi also present.

Looking in another direction he saw the clan head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka, and her daughter and son, Hana and Kiba Inuzuka, standing near the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Standing upfront with both of the clan heads glaring at each other were the Uchiha and Hyuga. Fugaku Uchiha head of Konoha's Military Police Force was being accompanied by his wife Mikoto Uchiha, who stood behind their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi watching his smiling little brother with a small smile suddenly looked in Naruto's direction and smiled a little wider before looking back at his brother.

" _What was that about?"_ thought the perplexed Uzuamki.

The Hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga, was standing with his wife Hitomi Hyuga, next to them were their daughters Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. Standing further from everyone else were the ever mysterious and aloof Aburame clan head Shibi Aburame, with his wife Kasumi Aburame and their son Shino Aburame.

After identifying all the clan heirs Naruto caught a flash of pink before he looked too far right and spotted a girl that made him freeze.

She had the oddest color of hair he had ever seen and he couldn't help but become mesmerized by it. She had bright short pink hair that fell to her shoulders, and the most alluring jade green eyes he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. He looked behind her and noticed that she was accompanied by her parents. A man with star shaped dark pink hair and a woman with blonde hair and the same jade green eyes.

Hearing the call of the instructors calling everyone in for orientation is what made him tear his eyes away from her. Naruto silently stood and followed everyone else into the building, ignoring the comments of the parents complimenting him on what a beautiful and adorable little girl he was.

Taking a seat next to some civilian boy, he ignored him and his attempts to befriend the cute 'girl' he just met. Looking around he spotted the pink haired girl and saw she had taken a seat next to the Yamanaka clan heir. He then heard someone clearing their throat loudly and noticed that Oji-sama was standing in front of everyone which had made everyone get up and bow lowly at the waist, though Naruto noticed that the Uchiha clan head only bowed a little while his son Itachi's head almost touched the chair in front of him.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to say a few words to the future generation of shinobi of Konoha. The next five years will be very important as it will be the decider of whether you are ready to be a ninja of Konoha or not.

I would like to request that everyone here who is trying to become a shinobi take these next few years seriously, because you will be the next generation of carriers of the Will of Fire. So remember my words as I tell you all that I believe in all of you and that seeing this many of you here today makes me proud to be the Hokage.

That is all, now Iruka a new instructor will now take you to where you will be assigned a class. Long live Konoha and the Will of Fire! Remember that even if the great fire of Konoha were to be snuffed, with a just a few embers it can be made into the great fire it once was." Said the third Hokage, making all of the shinobi and new academy students cheer.

Before leaving Naruto noticed Oji-sama whispering something to Iruka-sensei before he shunshined away. Naruto walked to the designation area and headed to class 1-A, he noticed that he was the first one there and walked to the back of the class taking a seat near the window and waiting for his new sensei and class mates.

A couple minutes' later students began filing into the room, what surprised Naruto the most was that he ended up in the class with all the clan heirs and much to Naruto's happiness he also saw that he ended in the same class with the pink haired girl.

Beginning to space out a bit trying to drown out the noise of the other excited kids and the various boys walking over trying to ask him if they could sit next to them or if he wanted to be their girlfriend. The sound of someone quietly clearing their throat made him look to his right, standing there was the clan heir of the Aburame, Shino.

"Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here? None of the others would let me sit with them because of my bloodline." He said politely.

"Of course Shino-san, please have a seat. My name is Naru-" Said Naruto flashing him a small smile before Iruka-sensei walked in interrupting him on his introduction.

"Thank you Naru-san." Said Shino as he quickly sat down and faced forward.

Sighing Naruto looked ahead and decided to wait for him to hear his name during roll call.

"Okay class thank you for coming and welcome to the first day of the academy. Now if you all could please quiet down I would like to go through roll call." Said Iruka before he began reading off names.

"Shino Aburame?" "Here." came the monotone voice.

"Choji Akimichi?" "Here." Answered between bites of his chips.

"Sakura Haruno?" "Here!" responded the pink haired girl.

" _So her name is Sakura."_ Thought Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuga?" "H-here." Said a girl very quietly.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" "Here! Arf!" came the dual response of Kiba and his partner Akamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara?" "Here." Said the boy drowsily.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" "Here." Said a boy excitedly making some of the girls swoon.

"Naru Uzumaki?" "What? Um here." Said Naruto confused at why he was being called 'Naru' instead of 'Naruto', until he remembered he saw Oji-sama tell Iruka-sensei something before leaving.

Hearing his soft voice and seeing his looks made the boys of the class, including Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji blush before they all began glaring at each other. The unspoken 'she's mine!' left in the air making Naruto sigh.

"Finally, Ino Yamanaka?" "Here!" said the blonde girl sitting next to Sakura.

"Alright good everyone's here, so let's get started." Said Iruka.

 **After Class**

Besides the fact that every boy except Shino and Shikamaru has a crush on him, his first day of the academy wasn't so bad. Noticing that he was the only one left in the room except Iruka he walked up to his desk.

"Why did you call me 'Naru' my name is Naruto." He said a little peeved that he had to put with fanboys.

Looking up at Naruto Iruka couldn't help but think about the conversation he had with the sandaime about him last night.

 **XXX FLASHBACK XXX**

Iruka walked into the Hokage confused about why he had been called since they already had the meeting about him becoming a new instructor at the academy two weeks ago.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama." Stated Iruka.

"Yes Iruka, please have a seat. Now you are probably wondering why I called you in." he said seeing Iruka nod he continued.

"Well the reason is that I have given you a student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, or as myself and a few other affectionately call him Naru." Said the sandaime before giving Iruka a recent picture.

"I can see why you would call her Naru what parent would name their daughter Naruto?" said Iruka laughing a little.

"Well actually Naru-chan is a boy." Said the sandaime.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT'S A BOY!" said Iruka looking at the picture more intensely.

"HAHAHA I love seeing the look on people's faces when I tell them that Naru-chan is actually a boy and not a girl, it cracks me up every time." Said the Hokage wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anyways Iruka, I would appreciate it if you were to call Naruto by Naru tomorrow during your roll call." Said the god of shinobi.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you want me to do that?" asked Iruka.

"Oh, that's because I love seeing people's reactions and I know the boys were to develop a crush on Naru-chan, it would be even better." Said the Hokage with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Of course Hokage-sama, if I may ask another question?" asked Iruka, seeing the Hokage nod Iruka continued.

"Is this him? The container of the kyubi?" asked Iruka.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked the Hokage getting serious.

"N-no it's not, I got rid of my anger for the boy long ago. I know he is not the beast and is instead the one that holds him back protecting the rest of us. I just wanted to know." Said Iruka seriously.

"I am glad that you see Naru-chan that way, Iruka the Will of Fire burns brightly in you." complimented the Hokage.

"Thank you for that Hokage-sama. If that is all Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka bowing to his leader.

"Yes that is Iruka, you may leave now."

"Goodnight Hokage-sama." Said Iruka walking out the door.

 **XXX FLASHBACK END XXX**

"Yes I know that Naruto-kun but Hokage-sama asked me to call you that." Said Iruka.

"I knew Oji-sama had something to do with this." He said more to himself than to Iruka.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know Iruka-sensei see you tomorrow." Said Naruto before walking out.

 **At the front gates**

Walking out of the academy building Naruto was surprised to see Shino standing there by the gates and seemed to be waiting for him because there was no one else there.

"Shino-san?" asked Naruto.

"Naru-san, are you boy?" asked Shino suddenly, turning to Naruto.

"Uh, yes I am, how'd you figure it out?" asked Naruto.

"My kikachu beetles tell me if someone is either male or female, and while you appear to be female, and pretty one at that, I was confused when my bugs told me that you were male and I must apologize but my curiosity got the better of me." Explained Shino.

"Oh that's fine Shino-san, I am just surprised that you know, do you mind not telling anyone. I am fairly close with the Hokage and he likes to see people's reactions when they are told or figure it out. So make sure to just keep calling me Naru and none of that 'san' stuff." Said Naruto.

"It's not my place to tell in the first place, I will respect yours and Hokage-samas wishes." Said Shino.

"You know what, do you want to be friends Shino, you seem to be a really cool guy. Plus I think your bloodline is pretty cool, could you tell me more about it?" finished Naruto.

A small smile broke across Shino's face, "I would like to be friends with you as well Naru. It would also be my pleasure to tell you more about my bloodline." Said Shino as he and Naruto walked together, a smile on both of their faces.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **What did you all think? I hoped you all liked it. Now for all my awesome fans don't frown, the next chapter of TRS V2 will be out shortly. Now please tell me what you all think of this story. Oh and if anyone wants try writing this story as well feel free to use this as a starting template.**

 **SO REMEMBER MY AWESOME FANS.**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND AND AS ALWAYS?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody thanks for all the favorites and follows, and especially the reviews. I am happy knowing that many of you have found interest in this story, and so to celebrate that here is the second chapter.**

 **To Talonsen: Thank you for the kind words dude or gurl, I appreciate it.**

 **To Hanmac: Sorry dude Sakura will not force Naruto to cross dress but there will be some of that here and there so look forward to that. XD**

 **To TheRealDeal44: Hey thanks for the great review and you'll get see some of that stuff this chapter.**

 **To DragonPony022: Hey thanks for the feedback and yes you will get to see that here in this chapter.**

 **To Gvargas132: Well here you go man or gurl, Enjoy! =)**

 **To Mo9711: Thanks for the review man, I'm glad you like this and my other stories, and why Itachi smile will be explainded in this chapter. Also Naruto will crossdress at times but he ain't Gasper Vladi, he won't be in a girl's outfit 24/7.**

 **To EllieGmanlovesHalo: Hey thanks for the review but I've never been a fan of the whole girls using their bodies to get an advantage but he will use some tricks here and there just not to a large extent, so he will be a trap occasionally but will stop after the three year training trip.**

 **Also a shout out to all the people who favorited and followed the story and me and remember to also read my other stories and tell me what you think! So let's get on with it, and remember my awesome fans.**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **STORY START!**

 **Chapter 2: The Revealing**

 **First Year of the Academy**

The first year of the academy has been pretty beneficial, Naruto and the class were currently outside running laps, Naruto ahead of the pack. Him being both an Uzumaki and a jinchuriki made sure that he was barely winded, and the fact that he has always been ridiculously fast.

Naruto had told Shino about his goal of becoming the best shinobi in history and the first step was to be the best in the academy. Due to that Shino told him during these kind of things he doesn't mind if they don't run together like everyone else does.

So far Naruto has been either first or tied for first in everything, ranging from testing to physical activities. The only one being able to tie him has been the Uchiha clan heir Sasuke. Sasuke also is one of the many boys that tries to talk to him and get him to become their 'girlfriend' and also because of his friendship with Shino, many have taken to glare at the stoic Aburame.

As expected Shino has shown no visual discomfort and has always been able to talk his way out of any confrontations that have arisen. Naruto on the other hand knew his best friend, who he had grown considerably closer too, could handle himself and just maintained his cold and aloof mask.

Naruto has also been able to find out why he had seen Itachi Uchiha smile at him the day of orientation. It seems that Itachi has been assigned to be his new body guard because Neko-nee-chan had been promoted to captain and was needed elsewhere. Naruto asked the boy about the smile and all Itachi had said that he had found it amusing that everyone thought of him as some little girl, and that any trained and highly experienced shinobi could easily tell that he was boy. He said he now understood why the Hokage likes to either let people figure it out or tell them.

Naruto has also been making progress with befriending Sakura, the only obstacle he has found was that Ino keeps intercepting. Now while Naruto was extremely popular with the boys some of the girls just straight despise him. On the other hand some of them have started to aspire to become a strong kunoichi like him. The ones that dislike him greatly like, Ami and a few others have been on the receiving end of some elaborate pranks that have led them utterly humiliated, and since no one but Shino and a few others know about his prankster side, no one suspects him.

Thinking about the first year of the academy made Naruto and others proud of him as he had finished with the top spot. That also means he was finally getting his mother's sword soon. He had also started practicing some beginners' katas with a bokken that Neko-nee-chan had given him.

 **Second Year of the Academy**

The second year of the academy has been even more beneficial than the first, now they had begun to learn the beginning katas of the academy taijutsu that has been credited to being the gate way of learning any taijutsu you want. They have also began learning how to use and throw kunai. The final thing they were going to learn this year was how to escape from both ropes and ninja wire.

As predicted Naruto tried his hardest and mastered everything they taught him, soaking everything up like a sponge. This made the boys like him more and the girls hate him more, and thankfully more girls are now trying to aspire to become like him.

He has finally made a breakthrough in his trying to befriend Sakura, the only thing he had to do was just catch her alone when walking home alone one day. This has now led to Sakura becoming a close friend of his and he has decided to instead to just let her figure it out on whether he's a girl or not. Thanks to this he has also been able to influence her on being a much better kunoichi, though with her being a civilian born he knew not to push too much.

Naruto has also now received his mother's sword Benihime, an O-katana that had a pure white hilt and a crimson guard in the shape of the Uzumaki crest. The wood below the wrappings and the pommel being crimson red, as well as the blade of the sword itself. The sheathe being white with a red Chinese dragon going up it, the sword having a white Chinese dragon going up the blade to make this cool negative mirror effect. The sword is strapped to his back over his left shoulder on a crimson strap with a white Uzumaki crest being the clasp on the front of his chest. He being left handed is also something he got from his mother who he learned was also left handed.

Crow-nii also has gauged his efficiency with a sword around mid-genin, which is very impressive for an eight year old. Thinking about Crow-nii made him look at the empty seat in the front of the class, a week ago Crow-nii massacred his entire clan leaving only his mother and brother alive. Oji-sama said that both Sasuke and his mother were both in comas'. He was shocked when he learned of this. Crow-nii had become one of his most trusted people over the last year, what made Naruto sad was that Crow-nii had promised to take him to see this new movie out with this new actress name Yuki Fujikaze. He was sad for Sasuke growing up alone and hated made him understand him a little better than anyone here, at least he still had his mother.

Naruto and Shino are now as close as brothers and they have even stayed at eachothers houses from time to time. Naruto is now the unofficial second son of Kasumi Aburame who frequently makes sure Naruto is eating right and not blowing it all on ramen and pocky, stupid Crow-nii for getting him hooked on the awesome treat he thought before putting one in his mouth making Shino shake his head. Kasumi is the most eccentric Aburame one will ever meet, she basically acts like Naruto but that compared to a normal Aburame you might as well be some orange wearing hyper active idiot.

 **Third Year of Academy**

Now nine, hey was a little younger than most of the other class, this also meant that he was also the shortest male in the class. Not that anyone knew this besides Shino and Iruka, Sakura though has now become one of Naruto's closest friends and has even taking a liking to Shino. The three of them can now usually be seen together, either training, walking around, or going to the movies or each other's houses.

Thinking of the first time going to Sakura's house made Naruto shiver, making Shino turn to look at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked his voice no longer being as monotone as it once was.

"I was just thinking about the first time we went to Sakura's house." Responded Naruto.

Hearing that made Shino start to laugh quietly before he tried to calm himself down before looking at Naruto and just cracking up. Making everyone think the Aburame had finally lost it, a few even ducked under their desks thinking that he would start throwing kunai.

"It's not that funny Shino, now stop laughing before Sakura gets here I told you I wanted her to figure out I'm a boy on her own." Whispered Naruto harshly, glaring at Shino whose shoulders were still shaking.

 **XXX FLASH BACK XXX**

Naruto, Shino, and their new friend Sakura were walking around, they had finished training and they were all starting feeling hungry.

"Hey would you like to come over for dinner? My mom and dad have been wanting to meet you two for a while now." Said Sakura.

"Yeah sure why not. You up for it Shino? As a clan heir you need to become more social." Said Naruto.

"Yes Sakura, I would like that very much." Said Shino ignoring what Naruto said.

"Great my parents will be happy to finally meet you guys. C'mon let's go!" exclaimed Sakura grabbing Shino and Naruto's hand leading them to her house.

Arriving quickly Sakura let go of their hands and led them up the steps and into the house, walking in Sakura yelled, "I'm home! I also brought Shino-kun and Naru-chan!"

Naruto and Shino heard footsteps and saw that it was Sakura's mother Mebuki Haruno. She walked towards them and greeted Sakura with a kiss to the forehead before going to say hello to them before her eyes landed on Naruto.

"Oh my kami! Aren't you just the cutest thing I have ever seen! Sweetie you have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen!" said Mebuki before engulfing Naruto in a big hug.

"Honey, you need to come and see this little angel! Sakura has told us a lot about you Naru-chan, we are happy that our little girl wants to become a kunoichi like you." She said.

"And you must be Shino! Sakura said you were the heir of the Aburame clan, that's great." Finshed Mebuki.

Putting Naruto down, Naruto shook his head a little before following Mebuki to the kitchen. Walking in they saw the familiar star headed dark pink hair of Kizashi Haruno sitting at the table next to a woman with blonde hair and brown hair, a boy about the age of ten with brown hair and green eyes sitting next to her.

"Aunt Sayuko, Temujin? What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura after giving her father a hug.

"Oh well we were near Konoha so we decided to just stop and visit you guys real fast before going back to the land of rice patties." Said Sayuko.

Temujin on the other hand had instantly focused on Naruto before getting up and approaching him.

"So, what's your name sweet cheeks?" said Temujin trying to act suave and smooth.

"My name is Naru not sweet cheeks." Naruto said glaring a little at being called sweet cheeks.

Temujin just smiled and leaned up against the wall and was about to say something before Kizashi decided to introduce himself.

"Why hello there kiddos the name is Kizashi, you must be Shino and Naru-chan correct?" asked Kizashi.

They nodded their heads before taking a seat at the table, Temujin quickly taking the open seat next to Naruto. Sakura seeing this glared at Temujin, she wanted to sit next to Naru-chan! Sayuko seeing how Temujin was acting could only smile, aww young love.

"Naru-chan you are probably the most adorable little girl I have ever seen in my life, well besides Sakura-chan that is." Said Sayuko saving herself from her sister's wrath.

Knowing that he wasn't allowed to correct anyone on their assumptions that he was a girl, only muttered a quiet thank you and continued ignoring Temujin opting to talk to Shino instead.

Soon Mebuki entered the kitchen with various bowls balanced on her arms, the smell was very enticing. Setting everything down she then handed everyone a plate and Naruto noticed it was a dish native to Kumo, Spaghetti and meatballs. **(AN: I know it isn't but I'm too lazy to look something up.)**

Soon everyone was eating and enjoying themselves except Naruto, who was still dealing with the annoying Temujin. Finally Temujin thought it would be a good idea to grab the end of a spaghetti noodle that Naruto was eating and place it into his mouth and began trying to meet Naruto in the middle.

Seeing this Sakura was about to say something when she saw everyone just watching, waiting to see what was going to happen. Naruto was soon brought out of his thoughts when he felt something tugging on his spaghetti, turning he noticed Temujin trying to kiss him!

Naruto noticed that Temujin had his eyes closed and was now just waiting for their lips to meet, thinking fast Naruto grabbed a meatball with his fork and shoved it into Temujin's face. Making Sakura, Shino, and the rest of the Harunos laugh heartily at Temujin's humiliation.

Temujin feeling embarrassed got up and glared at Naruto before going to clean up his face which now covered in sauce. Naruto just smirked back and stuck his tongue out him before joining everyone else in laughing.

 **XXX END FLASHBACK XXX**

Naruto couldn't believe how persistent that kid was, he needed to learn how to take a hint. He was taken out of his thoughts of the arrival of Sakura as she sat down on the left side of the androgynous Uzumaki.

This year they learned how to unlock their chakra and how to do the leaf balancing exercise, what surprised everyone was that Naruto had the reserves of a genin. That for a nine year old was insane, and the fact that he also had high chakra control for someone with large reserves.

They also learned more about chakra theory, history, mathematics, strategizing, and more survival skills. Naruto of course also scored top scores in everything even at times beating out the 'prodigy' Sasuke Uchiha who now threatens any guy who tries to talk to Naruto, because he has now claimed 'her' as his.

Naruto couldn't wait to graduate.

 **Fourth Year of the Academy**

A now ten year old Naruto stood across from his opponent, Sasuke Uchiha 'the prodigy'. This year they had started sparring so that they could gain fighting experience. Though Naruto got enough of that sparring against Shino and Sakura almost daily.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "You should surrender now Naru-chan, I don't want to hurt my future bride." He said confidently.

Naruto just continued to stare at him before making the come hither motion at Sasuke who obliged and charged. He knew not to stay in a taijutsu battle with the Uchiha for long, they were about equal in skill, but he was bigger and a lot stronger physically. Naruto needed to rely on his superior speed, agility, and flexibility to win, but the Uchiha also had a very good reaction time so it was hard to catch him off guard.

Dodging the initial first strike Naruto went into Sasuke's guard and attempted to hit his solar plexus. Sasuke seeing this brought his arms up to deflect the hit but was surprised when Naruto spun and kicked him in the side. Gritting his teeth a bit Sasuke made some space and attacked again, this time punching Naruto in the gut. Naruto jumped back to regain his breath and had to dodge a flurry of punches and kicks, finding an opening Naruto firmly planted an elbow into Sasuke's solar plexus making him drop to the ground gasping for air.

Iruka quickly called the match in Naruto's favor and took Sasuke aside to help him regain his breath. Naruto ignoring the shocked looks of his classmates and walked towards Shino and Sakura. Shino smiled at him and quietly congratulated him on his win, it was the first time the two top students had faced off this year. They usually fought against other opponents, what confused the class though was that Naruto mainly faced off against boys.

"You did so good Naru-ku-" started Sakura before she could finish Shino had covered her mouth.

Looking at him Sakura nodded and Shino let her go, "Remember Sakura-chan you're supposed to call me Naru-CHAN not Naru-KUN." Said Naruto.

Nodding Sakura congratulated him on his win. Sakura had found out about Naruto's true gender on her own, though it did help that she had walked in on him when he had just gotten out of the shower and he had walked out naked. At first she was a little hurt that he hadn't told her but after hearing that the Hokage told him to do she forgave him.

What Sakura didn't tell Naruto was that she was a little relieved that he ended up being a boy, for a while there she thought she was turning gay. It's not that there was a problem with being gay it's just that she knew she liked boys, she just had never felt this way around what she perceived to be a female. Her crush on him started about six months ago, not that he knew that and she was starting to become confused with her sexuality so him being male made her feel a little relieved.

Soon Shino was called to spar against Choji, the result was what Naruto and Sakura expected it to be. Shino easily using his superior intellect to win the fight, usually an Aburame's weakness is taijutsu but constantly sparring against Naruto who is one of the best taijutsu fighters in the academy made sure that Shino improved on this weakness.

Sakura was called on to face her former friend Ino and this resulted in a rather one sided fight, with Sakura destroying the Yamanaka clan heir. The two stopped being friends when Sakura started to hang out more and more with Shino and Naruto. Ino was fairly peeved over the fact that Sakura became friends with the 'girl' that stole Sasuke-kun's affection from everyone and had told Sakura that they were no longer friends.

Soon they went through the rest of the matches and headed inside so that they could continue practicing the three academy jutsu they would need to master to pass. The kawarimi, the bunshin, and the henge, these were quickly mastered by Naruto and her two best friends so now they were just trying to increase their hand seal speed and attempting to use the three jutsu sealessly.

Naruto also improved his speed, agility, flexibility, and her skill in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and his skill in throwing weapons. He also started to play shogi with Shino and had even gone against Shikamaru a couple times, he was proud to say that he had made him sweat a couple times before losing.

Walking in made Naruto smirk because next year they were going to start teaching a certain subject that would then lead everyone to know his secret. Oh he couldn't wait to see Kiba's and Sasuke's faces when they learned the truth.

 **Last year of the Academy: Three Months before the Final Exam**

Over this last year Naruto had been able to completely master the three academy jutsu as well as secure the top spot for rookie of the year, though everyone thought it would be kunoichi of the year.

"Though all those thoughts will stop today." Said the eleven year old Naruto quietly to himself.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at Naru Uzumaki and smirked, while he and the rest of the guys noticed that 'she' didn't really have much going on like 'her' friend Sakura Haruno who had a really nice ass, or a really good figure like Ino Yamanaka, or a huge rack like they surprisingly discovered Hinata Hyuga had, they all knew 'she' still had the most beautiful face anyone of them had ever seen.

They all just presumed that 'she' was just a late bloomer and in a couple of years 'she' will be a bombshell. Sasuke couldn't help but think of the strong children 'she' would produce for him, not that he would admit it out loud, Naru was better at him in just about everything though he had matched her in a few things and had even won some of their most recent spars. Yes 'she' would make the perfect 'wife' for him, though when he had told his mother about 'her' she began laughing and just told him good luck.

"Okay class, now today as future shinobi you are going to have to learn about the birds and the bees and of your own and the opposite sexes bodies. So will the girls all get and head down to classroom 2-C." said Iruka, a smirking inwardly knowing that his students were going to get the shock of their life time.

The sandaime began to laugh evilly as he watched through his crystal ball, "Oh this is going to be _good_." He said out loud, making the ANBU hidden in the shadows also giggle a bit.

Quickly following orders the girls all got up and headed to the door, stopping for a second Ino noticing someone missing turned around and saw Naru still sitting next to Shino.

"Hey Naru! C'mon we have to head to classroom 2-C weren't you listening?" she said gaining everyone's attention.

"I know, I heard what Iruka-sensei said but I'm supposed to stay with the rest of the guys or else it would be against the rules." Said Naruto, smirking evilly.

"What do you mean it would be against the rules? You're not a-" began Sasuke, before his eyes widened comically.

"WAIT YOU'RE A FUCKING GUY!" yelled Sasuke in horror.

"Yup!" said Naruto cheerfully giving everyone a cute smile.

Instantly all the guys rushed to the windows and began to heave up their lunch.

"I WAS CRUSHING ON A GUY!" yelled one.

"I'VE HAD WET DREAMS ABOUT HIM!" yelled Kiba making all the others throw up more.

"I WAS PLANNING TO HAVE YOU BE MY WIFE, AND THAT WE WOULD HAVE LOTS OF KIDS! DAMN YOU MOTHER YOU KNEW!" yelled Sasuke between upchucks.

All the girls just stared at Naruto in shock all of them except, Sakura and Hinata, thinking the same thought.

" _I WAS JEALOUS OF A BOY!_ " they all thought in horror.

They were all brought out of their shock and horror when they heard, Shino laughing like a lunatic Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Iruka soon joining him.

The rest of the class glared at them and all shouted, "YOU ALL KNEW!" they all yelled as one, making them all laugh harder.

In his office Sarutobi was on the floor laughing like he was insane, a thud was heard as one of the ANBU fell out of his hiding place from laughing too much. Soon the entire office was filled with hysterical laughter that was heard throughout the village making the villagers look at their leaders office in worry.

Naruto was on the ground thinking, "Oh this was soooo worth it." He said, making Shino and Sakura nod as well.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **AN: Well how did you guys like it? Anyways peeps I hoped you enjoyed the double update day today. Anyways the next chapter of this and TRS V2 should be out in two weeks, maybe less hopefully.**

 **SO REMEMBER MY AWESOME FANS!**

 **READ, REVIEW, AND RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody how's it going? Anyways are you ready for the next installment of The Effeminate Uzumaki? I hope you are because here is the next chapter. Anyways it makes me so happy to know that so many of you like this and all my other stories, and please know that I read each and every review. So thanks to all who review and follow and favorite, it is very appreciated and I love knowing that so many people like my stuff.**

 **Anyways onto the third installment!**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter III: Team Selections and Birthday Revelations**

 **Day of Graduation**

Naruto walked into class followed closely by Sakura and Shino, all the guys shivered when they saw him, the reveal three months earlier still fresh in their minds. Kiba on the other hand was the one that had on multiple occasions tried to fight Naruto for the fact that he had made him think he was a girl, Naruto though just beat him down every time.

Sitting down Naruto smirked as he knew today was the day that he would finally become a ninja and kick some ass. Naruto was soon taken out of his thoughts when a bandaged Iruka walked into the classroom. Iruka was instantly bombarded with questions, and he soon got everyone to calm down so that he could explain what had happened.

"Okay class now I know you are probably all wondering why I am covered in bandages and are wondering where Mizuki is. Well the truth is that Mizuki had turned traitor and had attempted to steal a very important scroll from the Hokage and I was the one who found him. So, I engaged him and we fought for a while before I tried to reason with him, he refused and told me that he was going to take the scroll to become powerful and since he knew village secrets, I was forced to terminate him. Traitors are something no village in the entire Elemental Nations does not tolerate, if you decide to betray your village, you will be killed without any mercy." Said Iruka with a glare making the class look at him with wide eyes.

"Now I know this is a big shock to some of you but, this is something that sometimes happens in the ninja world. Meaning that one day your friend could one day be your enemy and to protect the village and her people you must put your personal feelings aside and kill them. Remember everyone, you are going to be ninja, and this job is not to be taken lightly. This profession is not a fucking game, it won't always be about saving princesses and countries or becoming famous and gaining fortune or some stupid shit like that. There will be missions that will make you question your own humanity and morals, so if that doesn't sound like the kind of thing you want to go through. Leave. Now." Said Iruka with the upmost seriousness.

After saying that most of the civilians left leaving the once class of 45 now a class of 21. Iruka knew that what he had to tell them what to expect, this profession is not all unicorns and rainbows, so if they couldn't handle it they needed to leave.

"Now for the rest of you that have decided to stay, let's get the final exam started." He said before grabbing his clipboard and heading to the side room, before coming out with a stack of papers and handing them out.

"Okay, after the written portion, when I call your name you will come into this room where we will spar for about three minutes, you then will show me your kunai and shuriken accuracy, and finally you will perform the three academy jutsu. Should you pass you will be given your leaf headband and you will be allowed to leave, team selections will be held in three days, eight a.m. sharp, is that clear to everyone?" asked Iruka when he finished, seeing everyone nod he told them to begin.

The written exam wasn't very hard for Naruto and his friends, they finished earlier than the thirty minute time limit they had. Soon the thirty minutes passed and Iruka collected the papers and began calling names.

Shino went first and several minutes later he walked out with a leaf headband on his forehead, the cloth being navy blue. The rest of the class soon were called and only fifteen of the twenty-one genin hopefuls had passed. Naruto had passed with flying colors, as he actually landed two hits on Iruka and lasted the full three minutes, he also had perfect accuracy on the kunai and shuriken test, and had impressed Iruka even more when he had done all three of the academy jutsu sealessly and had made ten bunshin instead of two like everyone else, he also had a perfect score on the written exam.

Naruto had walked out with a black clothed leaf headband and wore it around his neck like a bandana, making it reach just below his chin. Sakura also passed and had gotten a navy blue clothed headband and wore it around the top of her head to hold back her now shoulder length hair. As expected the rest of the clan heirs passed and surprisingly six civilian kids passed as well, Sakura didn't count as a civilian since she has been training with Naruto and Shino for years.

"Okay congratulations to all who passed, and now it is time to reveal who the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year are. This year's Rookie of the year is, Naruto or Naru Uzumaki! And this year's Kunoichi of the year is, Sakura Haruno! Congratulations you two and for the rest of you remember that team selections will be in three days, so enjoy yourselves this weekend." Said Iruka before the class left, Sasuke fuming over the fact that some girly looking guy had beaten him for Rookie of the year.

Sakura then looked at her friends before they all got up and left all with their heads held high now that they were ninja. They made their way through town looking for a good place to have a celebration lunch.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" asked Sakura a large smile on her face, as she looked at her crush and one of her best friends.

"How about we get some BBQ?" proposed Shino.

"Yeah that sounds good, we haven't had any in a while. Is that okay with you Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Nodding they all headed to the BBQ place owned by the Akimichi clan, the best BBQ in the entire village as well. They walked in and soon found a good place to sit and soon after getting their meat began talking about team selections.

"I doubt we will be on the same team, though Sakura and I have a large chance on being on the same team if they go by the usual tradition of the best with the dead last. Which would be, Kiba damn it." said Naruto banging his head on the table.

"From what I was able to gather from my father and other clansmen it seems they are making specialized teams this year, like for example I would be most suited for a tracking and support team. You on the other hand Naruto would be placed on an assault team, as for Sakura she would most likely be placed with either you or a support team." Said Shino while looking at his two best friends.

"Yeah that actually makes a lot of sense Shino, anyways I have to go you guys my parents wanted to do some stuff over the three day break before my ninja career begins." Said Sakura as she got up, waved to her friends before leaving. Naruto's eyes glued to her backside as she walked away with a bit of sway in her step.

Naruto kept staring until Shino cleared his throat, "What?" came Naruto's intelligent question.

"When are you going to tell her that you have been crushing on her since day one?" asked Shino looking at Naruto.

"You know that I can't do that, what if she doesn't like me back? Then I would've ruined the awesome friendship we have." Said Naruto as he looked down at the table.

Shino on the other hand rolled his eyes, " _He's as smart as me yet he can't see the way she looks at him or how she hangs on his every word._ " He thought.

"Anyways, whose turn is it to pay the bill?" said Naruto looking back up to Shino's empty seat.

"Shino you cheap bastard!" yelled Naruto angrily towards the entrance/exit before getting up and paying the bill and grumbling all the way home about cheap clan heirs and bug boys.

 **Three Days Later: Team Selections**

Naruto walked into the class room that he would no longer see any more for what he hope to be the last time. Going to his usual seat Naruto noticed his friends were already there, getting into his seat Naruto shot a glare at Shino, who just smirked at him.

Iruka walked in and the class instantly got quiet for the first time, making Iruka smile before he stood in front of this year's graduating class.

"Okay everyone these are the teams." Began Iruka before Naruto tuned him out and started glaring at Shino some more.

"Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka making Sakura happy that she was on the same team as her crush. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand both looked at each other and glared at one another.

"Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." Said Iruka making Shino frown behind his high collar. Naruto and Sakura looked at Shino in pity before they paid attention to the last team being called.

"And finally Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. That is all the teams, your jonin senseis will be here shortly, and to all of you, good luck and may Kami-sama be with you all." Said Iruka before gathering his things and leaving.

Naruto was sad that he and Shino weren't on the same team but was happy that he and Sakura were. Soon five minutes later a tall man he recognized as Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son, and a beautiful woman that he didn't recognize enter the room.

"Will Team Ten come with me please." Said Asuma before he and his new team left.

"Will Team Eight come with me." Said the woman, Shino waved to his friends who waved back before he begrudgingly left with his team.

Soon the rest of the jonins came to get the other two teams before Team Seven were the only ones left in the room. Naruto and Sasuke were currently locked into a glaring contest while Sakura just watched seeing who would blink first.

Two hours later Naruto and Sasuke were still somehow still glaring at each other making Sakura worried as both of their eyes had now become very red from the lack of blinking. Sakura was taken out of worry when the door opened to reveal a masked silver haired jonin walk in and stare at his team in surprise as he saw that two of his students hadn't even looked his way.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Kakashi to his pink haired genin.

"They have been like this for about two hours and ten minutes." Said Sakura as she looked back from the clock to her sensei.

"Is that why their eyes are so red? Is this even healthy?" asked Kakashi wondering why his two male students were so freaking weird.

Soon the sound of soft snoring came from Naruto making them all look at him in shock.

"He fell asleep?!" yelled Sasuke his red eyes glaring at Naruto with nothing but hate before lunging at the sleeping red head being held back by Kakashi.

"Okay that is just freaky." Said Kakashi looking at his old charge Naru while ignoring the thrashing last Uchiha in his arms.

"Naru-chan wake up! I got some pocky for you!" yelled Kakashi, a second later Naruto was instantly awake blinking rapidly.

"Huh? Where's the pocky? Inu-nii? What are you doing here? Did you steal my pocky again?" asked a very confused Naruto.

Looking at Naruto dryly Kakashi took out a box of pocky before throwing it at Naruto who caught it and quickly put one in his mouth.

"No and Naruto you're not allowed to call me that when out of uniform since I'm not exactly out of ANBU." Said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Said Naruto eating his pocky happily, not really hearing what Kakashi said.

"Anyways let's go to the roof." Said Kakashi before disappearing while dropping Sasuke on his ass.

Naruto and Sakura got up and walked towards the window before climbing up the wall, making Sasuke look at the two in shock. Naruto and Sakura were both glad that Shino's mother taught them tree walking three months ago. What actually really surprised Naruto was the fact that he had found chakra control exercises easy, usually for male shinobi chakra control exercises were more difficult to learn due to their higher chakra capacities than women.

Reaching the roof Kakashi looked at the two in shock, not that they noticed, over the fact that they knew how to walk up walls already. A minute later Sasuke came out of the entrance since he had to use the stairs, Kakashi then eye smiled at them and cleared his throat.

"Okay kiddos it's time to introduce ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am an elite jonin. My likes are plenty, and I don't really have many dislikes. Hobbies? I have plenty. As for my dreams for the future, well I'll get back to you all on that one day. Okay tall, pale, and broody you're up." Said Kakashi looking at them all his single eye and eye smiling at them.

" _All we know about him is his name and rank."_ Thought Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto on the other hand knew a lot more about Kakashi but knew it wasn't his place to go around telling people stuff about him without consent.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, genin. I have very few things that I like, and very many things that I don't like. Hobbies? Training. Dreams for the future? No, they are more like goals for the future, I will gain the strength to hunt down and kill a certain someone." Said Sasuke, before falling silent.

The others just stared at him for a moment, "Okay, Naru-chan, how about you go next?" said Kakashi.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki or Naru for those who are close to me, and I am a genin and this year's rookie of the year. My likes are training, hanging out with my friends, ramen and pocky, and coming up with new techniques. My dislikes are rapists, peeping toms, most vegetables, and the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. My hobbies are sword collecting, playing shogi, gardening, and cooking. My dream for the future is to one day have a family of my own, and to one day be Hokage." Said Naruto, Sakura nodding as she already knew all this and blushing a bit when he said having a family. Sasuke of course just ignored him and Kakashi gave a small smile, not that any of them could see it.

"Finally pinky, your turn." Said Kakashi smirking at seeing the anger in her face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a genin as well as this year's kunoichi of the year. My likes are training, hanging out with my friends, reading medical books, and a certain someone. My dislikes are rapists, peeping toms, those who look down on others, and those that betray their friends. My hobbies are reading, and writing. My dreams for the future is to one day become the best kunoichi in the world and to have a family." Finished Sakura, looking at Naruto when she said she liked a certain someone, both of her other team mates seeing the look except Naruto who was busy eating his pocky.

"Okay then kiddos, now that we have gotten to know each other a little better we will need to discuss tomorrows genin test." He said making all three look at him with slight shock.

"Oh you thought that the test you took in the academy was the test? Well sorry no, you see that was the test to see if any of you had the potential to become actual genin. Yeah the real test only has a passing percentage of 33%. So remember tomorrow at training ground seven at seven a.m. sharp we will conduct the test. Oh and one more thing, don't bother eating breakfast, you will most surely throw it back up. Ja ne." said Kakashi giving a mock salute before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah well I don't care what Kakashi-nii says, if Kasumi-kaa-san finds out I didn't eat breakfast she would kill me." Said Naruto shivering slightly.

"Yeah same with my mom, what about you Sasuke do you think we should eat breakfast?" asked Sakura to the brooder.

"Hn. Kaa-chan would be angry if I skipped what she calls the most important meal of the day, so yes we should eat breakfast, we would also have more energy for the test." Said Sasuke, surprising them on the fact that he even talked to them.

"Okay anyways I got to go guys if there is one thing I know about Kakashi-nii is that he is never on time for anything. So get there around eight so that we can look over the terrain and make some strategies." Said Naruto before waving at his teammates before jumping away to Shino's house, the others also going back to their homes.

For the last two-three months Naruto has practically been living there only actually going to his apartment every two weeks or so. Shino's parents are so used to him being there now that they now unconsciously set the table for four people instead of three. He even has his own room and everything there, they are the closest thing to a family he has ever had and he is extremely grateful to have met them.

Smiling when he saw the familiar compound come into sight Naruto had a small genuine smile on his face as he walked through the door, "Tadaima!" he said loudly. Kasumi was there a couple moments later smiling at him.

"Naru-chan, where have you been? You were almost late for dinner." She said giving him a stern look, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Kasumi-kaa-san, I was talking to my team about some stuff." He said.

"Naru-chan how many times have I told you? Call me Kaa-chan, no more of this 'Kasumi-kaa-san' stuff okay?" she asked, she smiled at the boy who she has come to see as her own when she saw him nod, they then both entered the kitchen were Shino and Shibi were seated waiting for them.

Taking a seat at the table Naruto only had one though going through his head.

" _It's good to be home."_

 **Next Morning**

At eight a.m. all three of the members of the hopeful new members of Team Seven all came walking into the clearing.

"Okay we have about another hour or so before Kakahi-nii comes, so that means we should try to get familiar with the terrain and set some traps." Said Naruto before they nodded and began looking around.

Soon two hours passed and Kakashi shunshined into the clearing, he looked at all three of his bored genin hopefuls and eye smiled at them.

"You're late sensei." Said Sakura sending a glare at Kakashi.

"Oh well I had to help an old lady cross the street when a black cat crossed right in front of us and so I had to take the long way around." Said Kakashi, making all three of his possible students' sweatdrop.

"Anyways it's time to start the test, now you have until noon to get these bells off of me." Said Kakashi taking out a clock and setting the alarm to noon, before getting out two bells.

"Sensei there are only two bells." Said Sakura.

"Very astute observation Sakura." Said Kakashi sarcastically, making Sakura glare at him, "Now the reason there is only two bells is that only two of you are going to pass. The one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Oh and please know, come at me with the intent to kill, if not you will not succeed. Now begin!" said Kakashi watching as all three of them disappeared.

All three of the genin hopeful appeared together a couple of yards behind the tree line and were currently engaging in conversation.

"Guys this test isn't what it looks like, I mean have any of you heard of a three man team outside of jonin or ANBU?" asked Naruto looking at his teammates, they both shook their heads no.

"Then that means that the point of those bells were to pit us against each other." Said Sakura.

"Meaning that the test is not about getting the bells but instead about team work." Finished Sasuke.

"Exactly, now I don't think Kakashi knows that we have figured out the test so to be able to get the bells I will provide the distraction while you two get into position, I will try to drive him to your direction." Said Naruto before disappearing.

" _Wait why am I taking orders from that girly Uzumaki?"_ thought Sasuke, he had no idea why he has even following orders from him. He was even doing it unconsciously! Damn that Uzumaki really knew how to take charge didn't he?

Naruto then appeared in front of Kakashi before settling into the academy style stance.

"Oh? You're going to attack me alone? I know that you're the rookie of the year but that doesn't mean that you can take me on all by your lonesome. That's pretty arrogant of you isn't it?" commented Kakashi, trying to get under his skin.

"Well I guess we'll find out now won't we?" retorted Naruto before charging.

Kakashi on the other hand was greatly surprised by the speed of which Naruto came at him at, it was at least low chunin speeds, very impressive for a fresh genin.

Naruto then got close enough to Kakashi to send out a straight jab right to Kakashi's face, making him put up one arm to block. That was what Naruto was planning to happen before he connected with a very weak punch which greatly confused the copycat ninja.

Naruto then instead grabbed onto Kakashi's arm and pulled him towards him while also bringing in both of his feet coiling to unleash a double kick to Kakashi's body. Feeling himself be pulled in Kakashi reacted by breaking Naruto's hold on him and grabbed his legs. Not expecting this Naruto quickly countered with bending himself backwards into a hand stand and sending chakra to his legs allowing his to have the necessary strength to flip Kakashi over him and into Sasuke and Sakura's position.

To say the least Kakashi was very surprised with what just happened and quickly corrected himself in the air and landed on his feet. Thought he had to instantly use the kunai hidden in his sleeve to block the sword strike which could have split him down the middle. Kakashi easily won the battle of dominance but had to jump back as Naruto spun and tried to slice into Kakashi's midsection.

"Katon: Goakakyu no Jutsu!" was all the warning Kakashi got before having to jump out of the way of horse sized fire ball.

" _Genin can't do elemental jutsu!"_ thought Kakashi in momentary shock.

Kakashi was then taken out of his thoughts when he had to dodge hails of kunai and shuriken, jumping onto a tree branch Kakashi began hearing a sizzling sound followed by the smell of something burning. Looking down in alarm Kakashi realized the damn brats really took to heart the whole come at him with the intent to kill thing since he saw the tree littered in explosive tags.

Thinking quickly Kakashi used a kawarimi to get away but he didn't completely succeed as he was a little singed and his ears were left ringing from the force and strength of the explosion.

" _These brats are fucking crazy!"_ thought Kakashi before he was surrounded by ten Narutos who picked up some of the scattered kunai. Wait what? There was no way a genin knew kagebunshin right? I mean they had to be bunshin, but bunshin are illusion and most importantly intangible, meaning they can't touch solid objects.

While Kakashi was busy breaking his over whether or not they were regular bunshins or kagebunshins Naruto and Sasuke stood at the ready.

"Okay Sakura-chan, how much longer do you think you can hold him in the genjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe another minute or so." Replied Sakura straining to hold the jonin in the illusion where he can't hear or feel the bells or know whether or not what bunshins Naruto was using.

"Okay then Sasuke lets go." Said Naruto looking at his teammate before jumping into action.

The bunshins on the other hand have started their assault making Kakashi dodge the non-existent kunai that were being thrown at him. He could hear the whistling of the kunai as they rushed by his ears.

"Katon: Endan!" said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Kakashi as he jumped over the flame bullet that came rushing at him at great speeds. Once again though he had to dodge more kuani as he landed on a tree branch before his eyes went wide at seeing the sword in his peripheral vision that tried to decapitate him. Ducking he felt the sword brush his hair a bit before he jumped away.

Landing on the ground breathing a little heavier Kakashi hear the alarm go off in the distance.

"Oooh, well sorry kiddos but it seems that all of you are going back to the academy, but since I am a nice guy I'm going to give you one more shot after lunch. Since Sakura you didn't really do much you will be tied to that post there while me and the boys eat lunch in front of you." Said Kakashi, before going down to reach for the bells.

"What the?" said Kakashi as the only thing he felt was air and a little piece of string.

Looking at his genin hopefuls he saw Sakura looking at him smugly as she held one of the bells in her hand while Sasuke had the patented Uchiha smirk as he held up the other.

"Actually Kakashi- _sensei_ we figure out the meaning of the test from the beginning. We actually showed early so that we could set up a few traps hear and there." Said Naruto.

"Naruto figured out what the test was and had us figure it out when the test started so that Sasuke would work with us." Said Sakura.

"Hn. They're right, we figured out that the meaning of the test was to see how well we worked together and as you can obviously see, we can." Said Sasuke smugly.

Eye smiling at his students Kakashi couldn't help but laugh a little, "Well aren't you three smart? Yes you were all correct, this test was to see how well you could work together. After all in the end those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon a friend are _worse_ than trash. I learned this the hard way, it was something my old team mate said to me before he died." Said Kakashi, making his students look at him in awe.

"Anyways congratulations Team Seven you are now official genins. Now let's go celebrate, I know a great place that serves BBQ, my treat." Said Kakashi before they left to go to the restaurant.

 **Two Months Later**

It has been two months since Naruto and his team have become genin and have been introduced to the bane of all lower ranked shinobi, D-ranks. Naruto in particular didn't really like them because he felt they were a complete was of time, which his teammates agree whole heartedly with.

It also doesn't help with that face that he has been hit on by the majority of the clients' sons, which was weird. Some of those disgusting bastards were 17, and he was just turning twelve today. Speaking of his birthday the Hokage had just called him into his office today interrupting his birthday breakfast.

Walking into Oji-sama's office Naruto looked at the old man himself, he was looking at Naruto with a kind smile.

"Hello Naru-chan how have you been? It's certainly been awhile hasn't it?" said Hiruzen.

"Yeah it has been Oji-sama, and I have been well. So what did you call me in for?" wondered Naruto.

"Please take a seat Naruto. Tell me, what do you know about the Kyubi attack?" asked the sandaime.

"Well, I know that it happened twelve years ago today, I know that the yondaime and his wife died while killing it, and that today was also the day I was orphaned." Said Naruto.

"Yes well that isn't entirely true, the Kyubi isn't actually dead." Said the sandaime making Naruto look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" replied Naruto.

"Well the truth is Naruto it is impossible to kill a being made entirely of chakra, the only thing you can do is seal it away." Said Hiruzen.

"Then where is it sealed? Or more importantly what does it have to do with-" started Naruto before he connected all the dots.

"It's sealed inside of me, isn't it?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Yes, it is but that doesn't mean anything Naru-chan. You are you and the Kyubi is the Kyubi, you are just a jailer that protects the rest of us." Said the sandaime before walking around his desk and embracing Naruto.

"After all you need to be strong, your father and mother would want you to be." Said Sarutobi.

"Who was my father?" asked Naruto.

Sighing Sarutobi walked back around his desk and sat down before preparing his pipe. Lighting it he took a drag before answering.

"I will tell you but you must promise me that you will not reveal his identity to anyone is that clear?" he said sternly.

"Yes of course Oji-sama." Said Naruto.

"Please realize that he had no other choice for doing what he did Naruto, he couldn't ask someone else to give up their child. Your father Naruto was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Oji-sama but I need some time alone." Said Naruto in a daze.

"Take all the time you need Naru-chan, this is a lot to take in." said Sarutobi.

Naruto just nodded before jumping away, he needed to clear his head, he just found out that he had the demon that killed hundreds including his parents sealed in his guts, and to top it all off his father was the one who had sealed the beast into him in the first place. Tears of anger and sadness fell down his face as Naruto continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I hope you that you aren't too angry Naruto, after all this village is going to need you one day." Said the sandaime to himself quietly.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **AN: Man that was a long chapter, anyways I am tired so you guys know what the motto is already. Oh and TRS V2 Chp 7 will be out in two weeks, sorry for taking so long my peeps. Anyways peace!**


End file.
